


Look Hot, Don't Feel It.

by rustbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Model AU, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: The awkward meet-cute of an underwear shoot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Look Hot, Don't Feel It.

**Author's Note:**

> For StuckyBingo2020.
> 
> Title: Look Hot, Don't Feel It.  
> Creator: Thewaythatwerust  
> Card number: 028  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690558  
> Square filled: B1 - Model AU  
> Rating: Mature  
> Archive warnings: N/A  
> Major tags: N/A  
> Summary: The awkward meet-cute of an underwear shoot.  
> Word count: N/A


End file.
